The long road from home
by Warlord64
Summary: A man who is living in New York city and is wanted by the government makes an escape to Africa in order to get away where he meets a group of lions who accept him as their own and welcomes him into their land later on the pridelanders make a plan to annex the outlands. Rated M for swearing and bloody parts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Well hello this is my second fanfic so I hope everyone likes it keep in mind that I am still working on another story and I will be working on this one too anyways enjoy. And just to let you know that I am depicting the outsiders as the good guys and Simba and the pridelanders are going to be the villain's so if you don't like it that way then don't read it but if you did read it then thank you for reading and please leave a review I would like to hear everyone's opinion on my story and that is all.**

* * *

A man was walking through the busy streets of Times Square New York City with his hands in his pockets and his hood over his head, The man was wearing a black jacket and a pair of jeans he also had a on a pair of sunglasses many crowds of people walked past him while many taxi cabs drove by, the man was walking in a fast pace because he was in a hurry but no one around him seemed to care, just then he heard his cellphone ring, the man took out his cellphone and saw that it was his partner he didn't want anyone to hear his conversation so he took off into the nearest allyway the man almost tripped over a pile of garbage bags while he hurried through the dark corridor he stopped and looked to see if there was anyone around and the coast seemed clear the man answered his phone and put the device to his ear. "Oh hey Cole its Richard whats up?" said the person "Nothin much but a shitty day in NYC" the man replied "yeah it must suck for you anyway have the cops been onto you lately?" "nope not at all I haven't been out of my apartment in a while" Cole replied "Hey man listen I got that money for you it wasn't easy but I have it here for you at my place" your not going to just give it to me are you?" asked Cole "well don't you want to get away from the government officials?" Richard asked with concern "well its worth the chase and its not easy living in a big city when you are the most wanted man out there" Cole replied Richard laughed "I see what you mean there buddy don't worry I will give you the cash and you don't have to do anything for me all you have to do is come and get it" "All on me buddy I will be there in a moment" Cole replied then Cole got off his phone and continued down the allyway Cole tried his best to disguise himself from the public there were wanted posters of him everywhere and there were government agents on the streets pulling people over and asking questions, there were also advertisements of him on the news programs Cole was 22 years old and he had no family in fact he never knew his real family all he remembered was growing up in a military institute that denied him from the outside world when Cole turned 16 that was when he escaped Cole had been a wanted man for years, after Cole escaped he fled to Columbia where he became an arms dealer until suspicions of him were starting to spread like wildfire when the government officials found his hideout and searched it then he had to escape to Nevada when he turned 18. When he got to Nevada he made a deal with a group of mercenaries to break into a top secret military base known as area 51 where he had to steal a deadly chemical weapon that could wipe out all wildlife and possibly humanity the weapon was called APOCALLYPSE666 the weapon was known to release a toxic chemical into the atmosphere that would produce organic parasites into the body of a living being that would eat away all of its insides if they inhaled it and once the toxins are into the air it never dies off the wind will carry the toxins anywhere across the earth and the weapon can never be destroyed unless kept in a safe place in fact the weapon should be unobtainable to anyone the weapon should be buried deep into the earth never to be heard of again and that is why Cole broke into Area 51 and stole the weapon then after all of that Cole fled to New York and setup his hideout there and has not been bothered by the government for four years. After Cole walked out of the allyway he stopped at the road and raised his hand to hail a cab it was two minutes until a cab pulled over on the side of the street the driver gestured for Cole to get in Cole was uncomfortable about sitting next to the driver so he chose the backseat when Cole got into the cab he felt really uncomfortable and tried his best to keep his cool "where too?" the driver asked "just keep going forward until I tell you too stop" Cole replied trying to sound as if he was trying to hide something "okay sir just point me to the right direction and let me know when we are there" said the man when the cab started moving Cole felt more nervous then before Cole took a deep breath and looked out of the window and saw a billboard with his face on it and it read WANTED: Cole Maxwell $250,000 offer if found and reported Cole looked away and tried to get the image out of his head Cole knew that he had a big price on his head the inside of the cab smelled musty and the seats were not very clean life was not easy for Cole Maxwell he had been in hiding for years and news of him were spreading across the globe and he knew that he had to get away, Cole looked out of the window again and saw that he was at his destination "okay sir I"m here" said Cole the driver nodded and stepped on the brakes the cab stopped to a screech next to some apartment buildings then Cole gave the driver $10 before getting out of the cab "good day sir!" the driver said before driving off Cole looked into the blue sky and sighed deeply as he walked up to the apartment buildings he looked at the apartment that had the number 300 marked on it "bingo" Cole said with a grin then he walked up to the entrance the apartment looked very old Cole rang the doorbell that was installed onto the wall and waited then the door opened and a man stood in the doorway the man had brown hair and was wearing a yellow T-shirt and a pair of army pants "Hey Cole what's happening?" the man greeted "Nothing much Richard" Cole replied "Hey Cole I got your cash for you right here" Richard gestured for Cole to come in Cole followed Richard into the building when he walked in the place seemed nothing out of the ordinary the wallpaper was coming off the walls and the place seemed to be in bad shape "Um Richard how is the plumbing in this place?" Cole asked "Well they have been working on it its just that this building is very old" Richard replied "oh so that's got to be a problem with old buildings right?" Richard laughed "Yeah I guess so but anyway come I have to give you my offering" Richard pointed to one of the rooms in the hallway Cole entered the room and sat down on one of the sofas Richard closed the door behind him as he walked in Cole picked up the remote and turned on the television and switched to the news the first part was about an unknown area somewhere in Africa that was never marked on the map "This area that we have discovered earlier today is a part of Africa that was never discovered the population of this land is unknown but it seems impossible to locate this place on a map" the news lady on the television explained "Hmmm that would be a good place for me" said Cole, then the news lady continued "And we are still trying to find whereabouts of a man named Cole Maxwell" a picture of Coles face showed up on the screen "if you have seen this person please contact security" Cole yawned and switched off the television and then Richard walked into the living room holding an envelope "here you go man" Richard handed Cole the envelope "I'm going to hide out somewhere in Africa" said Cole Richard looked at Cole with disbelief "Really? what part of Africa are you going to? Richard asked "I'm not sure I will think about it when I get to the airport" said Cole "Well what time are you leaving?" "In two hours I need to get my stuff packed before I leave" said Cole.

* * *

Cole had taken a taxi cab back to his apartment when he left, the cab pulled into a large driveway where more cars were parked when Cole stepped out of the taxi he thanked the driver and gave him $50 for not reporting him to the authorities because the driver did become aware of Cole when he got into his cab but Cole was able to convince the man that he was leaving New York for good and never coming back so the man let him go Cole took in the fresh air around him and smiled for the first time knowing that he was never going to see this place for a long time. When Cole walked up to his apartment door he rang the buzzer Cole had to use a fake identity and a fake name Coles fake name was Arnold Spencer, When Cole walked into his apartment he immediately went upstairs to his apartment room which was labelled #5 but however Coles apartment was not in very good shape the paint was peeling off of the walls and there was a minor leak coming out of the pipes but it was better then nothing Cole then went over to his laptop that he had sitting on the small wooden desk in the far end of the room he turned on the laptop and went to the maps "Hmm lets see" Cole muttered as he cycled through it then Cole zoomed on the African countries and began looking to where he should go, after a few minutes of searching Cole found his destination "bingo" he said aloud then he closed the laptop "Now all I have to do is pack up all my stuff and then im out of here" Cole thought to himself he went to his closet which was a room that he used to store all of his guns and ammunition. Cole opened the door and turned the lights on revealing a room that had dozens of different guns and explosives mounted on the walls there were different kinds of handguns, M4 Carbines, AK47s, uzis, and many kinds of explosives. Cole pulled a large bag into the closet and began taking the weapons off of the walls and putting whatever he could fit into the bag he selected an AK47, a 12 gauge pump shotgun, an AW magnum sniper rifle, some SMGs and handguns, some grenades and explosives, and a machete then Cole put on his utility belt and put an M9 handgun and a combat knife in each holster. Cole took the bag and slung the strap over his shoulder then he unplugged his laptop and set it on the ground, he took a hammer and smashed the laptop into bits so the authorities wouldn't find it and look up his personal information then suddenly Cole heard a knock on his door Hello "Mr Spencer are you there?" we have some questions we would like to ask you" the unknown man that was on the other side of the door said out loud as he knocked Cole went up to his door and peered through the small peekhole and could make out five police officers standing outside "Fuck!" Cole cursed quietly he knew that he had to find another way outside "this is the police we know you are in there sir!" the officers shouted from behind the door Cole looked outside of his window and saw his apartment being surrounded by police cars and armed officers "shit it looks like I"m screwed said Cole but then he remembered that there was a hole in the floor that lead to a tunnel that lead to the drainage system Cole made his way to the closet the knocking on the door was getting even louder "You have five seconds!" the police officer said Cole moved the table that was covering the grate in the floor and quickly opened it he then climbed down the hole and proceeded through the tunnel. Then Cole stopped to check his bag, he opened it and found the APOCALPSE666 inside of the bag it was a small titanium canister that had red liquid inside of it he had to make sure that the weapon could never fall into anyone else's hands Cole put the canister back into the bag and continued through the tunnel it was dark and dusty inside and it was infested with rats, Cole then made it to the end of the tunnel he reached up and pushed the grate open revealing the sunlight Cole peeked out to see if anyone was around, he climbed out of the hole and found himself back in Times Square, Cole was confused "I thought that tunnel was supposed to lead to the drainage system" he thought. When Cole climbed out of the hole that looked to be a sewer the people of Times Square looked at him awkwardly and gathered around him, cars and taxi cabs stopped in front of him and some people went up to Cole to ask him if he was okay, Cole brushed himself off and looked around he was surrounded by crowds of people who were staring at him Cole had never gotten this much attention by so many people in a long time but he knew he was attracting unwanted attention and he had to get out of there Cole made his way through the crowd and raised his hand to hail a cab the very first cab that came in stopped in front of him Cole opened the cab door and climbed in "Hi I would like you to take me to the nearest airport" said Cole, the driver nodded and drove off.

* * *

**Okay everyone I am done with this chapter sorry for the bad ending but I wanted to save the rest for the second chapter and don't worry the lion king characters will be in the next chapter anyway I would like to know what everyone thinks about my story I would really appreciate it so please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Alright I just got a ton of stuff done but so on I got the story finished it wasn't easy but it was worth doing since I had nothing to do but anyway I don't have much to say but enjoy and please review it would be a lot of help thank you. And one more thing I corrected some mistakes in the last chapter.**

* * *

Cole did not know what to do the government had him in their sights and he was almost caught but luckily he managed to escape, the ride to the airport seemed really long but it was only five minutes since the cab drove off Cole had his hand on his M9 handgun that he had in his belt holster, he looked out the window and it was the same view that he usually saw when he traveled by car there were taxi cabs and many other cars everywhere Cole was glad to be getting out of this place, then Coles cellphone rang he took out his cellphone "Hello?" he said "Hey Cole listen if you are planning on taking an airliner to Africa I have a better plan for you" it was Coles partner Richard "then what's the plan?" Cole asked "One of my buddies have a personal airliner for you at the airport and no one else can take it its just you and the gang" "Okay but where did you get this airplane?" Cole asked "We stole it from another airport in Nevada" Richard replied "It better not be from area 51 because if there are any WMDs on that plane I'm not taking it" said Cole, Richard laughed "Oh no no I can assure you there are no nuclear weapons on the plane and its not from area 51" "Good I will be there" Cole replied, then Cole put his cellphone away, suddenly he heard police sirens behind him Cole immediately took out his M9 handgun and pointed it right at the cab drivers head the driver looked at Cole with fear in his eyes "Get out!" Cole demanded, without hesitating the driver immediately fled from the cab and ran down the street Cole climbed into the drivers seat and hit the gas pedal there were police cars right behind him "Pull over immediately!" the officer behind him shouted, Cole quickly turned right and almost hit a group of terrified pedestrians who were just crossing the street many people scattered in terror while Cole drove by at a fast speed while the police cars tagged along with him, Cole looked back and the cops were still on him with their sirens wailing Cole pressed on the gas pedal to move at a faster speed he then made a U turn and smashed through a construction blockade causing several traffic cones to fly everywhere, then one of the police cars started gaining up to Cole and drove to the right side of him Cole immediately turned the wheel right and his taxi collided with the police car Cole tried to push the police car off of the road but quickly remembered the terrified pedestrians who were on the sidewalk but then Cole saw that he was about to drive right into a building "Oh shit what am I supposed to do now?" Cole thought but then he turned left and just in time Cole got past the building and escaped the pursuing police car causing it to crash right into the building while he got away but that did not stop the other cars that were on him Cole continued driving at a fast speed until he was blocked off by a police blockade "Oh fuck no!" Cole cursed there were armed swat officers aiming assault rifles at him while large swat vans were parked behind them Cole immediately slammed on the brakes causing the cab to stop to a screech "Step out of the car and put your hands in the air! the officer at the front of blockade demanded Cole did not know what to do but he couldn't just turn himself in like this but then Cole got an idea he took out his M9 handgun and the APOCALYPSE666 canister and stepped out of the taxi "You see this!" Cole yelled as he presented the canister, the swat members at the blockade had their weapons trained on Cole "I have the WMD right here!" he pointed at the canister that he was holding and if you don't let me pass I will unleash this poison right into the atmosphere!" Cole threatened, without hesitation the surrounding officers lowered their weapons and cleared the path for him he also had his M9 trained on them as well Cole stepped back and went to the taxi cab, he grabbed the bag of weapons that he had and slung the strap over his shoulder, then he walked towards the blockade and the officers stepped away from him after Cole climbed over the swat vans he turned around and pointed his gun at the officers as he walked backwards, Cole walked over to a red car that looked sort of like a Pontiac but it didn't matter Cole used his elbow to bust the window and he climbed in, the officers began firing at Cole but he drove off just in time.

* * *

Cole had made it to the airport he hadn't run into any authorities along the way but they were still hunting him Cole got out of the red Pontiac and grabbed his bag full of weapons he immediately ran inside the building. When Cole burst through the double doors he dropped the bag and started breathing heavily the people inside the airport looked at Cole strangely, then Cole regained his strength and ran through the crowd of people the airport was crowded and there were workers coming in and out from every direction Cole spotted a door that lead to the airstrip, suddenly Cole saw several police officers burst through the front door one of the officers spotted Cole and drew their weapons Cole whipped out his M9 and began firing back at the officers causing everyone around him to scream and scatter in terror, then Cole ran towards the door and pushed it open, when Cole ran into the hallway Cole took his Scar H assault rifle out of his bag and loaded it with a magazine, when he reached the doors to the airstrip Cole peeked through the small door window to check to see if any police were waiting for him then he kicked the door open and came across several workers "Hey sir you cant be in here!" one of the workers said angrily but then they looked at his assault rifle and put their hands in the air "Thank you for your cooperation" Cole said as he walked by them. Cole ran across the airstrip to see which airplane it was, then Coles cellphone rang "Hello im kind of in a hurry right now" Cole said while sounding out of breath "Hey Cole its Hogan im going to be your pilot" said the unknown individual "Okay but where is the plane?" Cole asked "look for the green and yellow airplane" Hogan replied "Okay thanks" then Cole immediately hung up, Cole looked around and saw an airplane just north of him that was colored in a green and yellowish fashion Cole immediately ran north and heard police sirens he looked behind him there were several police cars that came into the airstrip and started chasing after Cole he aimed his Scar H at the police cars and began firing causing them to stop, three police officers stepped out of the cars and began firing at him then Cole fired back at the officers and shot them each in the leg the police officers fell to the ground and yelled in pain Cole ran up to one of the police cars and got inside Cole stepped on the gas pedal and drove north.

Cole parked the police car next to the ridiculously colored airplane and got out of the vehicle Cole approached the airplane and walked up the boarding ramp, when Cole stepped inside he was greeted by a man dressed in a black T-shirt and army pants "Greetings Mr Maxwell my name is Hogan I will be your pilot" "Well its a pleasure to meet you Mr Hogan" Cole said as he shook Hogans hand "So where would you like me to take you?" Hogan asked "Kenya?" Cole replied "Well okay just give us a minute and we will take off momentarily" "What a minute? we don't have a minute the cops are going to be here at any time!" Cole replied, then he heard the police sirens Cole looked out of the window and saw several police cars and swat vans surrounding the airplane "your ride is over now step out with your hands in the air!" the police officer demanded "See what I mean? now get this thing moving" Cole gestured to the surrounding police officers "Oh yes just let me get strapped in" Hogan said as he immediately made his way to the pilot seat he strapped himself in the airplane started moving and began to pick up speed, the police began to open fire on the moving aircraft but it did no affect at all, then the airplane was finally in the air. Cole got up from his seat and looked out of the window it had been a long time since Cole had been on a plane he was glad that he was no longer going to see New York City for a long time Cole continued to look out of the window there were many clouds and he could see Argentina and Columbia, Cole then sat back down and opened his bag the first thing that he took out was the APOCALYPSE666 Cole stared at the red devilish chemicals inside the canister it felt cold in his hands as he held it then he took out his AK47 assault rifle and checked the magazine Cole thought about what he was going to do once he got to Kenya "Maybe I can just take the weapon and bury it deep in the earth where no one can find it" Cole thought to himself as he looked at the canister that was laying on the ground "Or no that wouldn't be a good idea it would have to be dug down deep into the earths core" Cole thought to himself once more but Cole didn't want to think about it anymore until he got there so Cole closed his eyes and went to sleep. Cole was sitting in a dark room at a large table he looked around the room and no one seemed to be present but a man that was standing in front of the table Cole couldn't make out who the person was "Maxwell on your feet!" the man snapped Cole quickly got up from his seat the man gestured at Cole "Come here" said the man Cole walked up to the man "Yes sir what do you need from me?" Cole asked the man pointed towards a door on the left side of the room when Cole walked up to approach the door Cole heard screaming coming from the other side Cole turned the handle and pulled open the door revealing what was on the other side, What Cole had found horrified him there were large glass tanks filled with the APOCALYPSE666 and there were people inside the containers Cole watched in horror as the poor souls struggled to escape the container while the parasites inside of them chewed through their insides he could see their flesh hanging out of their bodies while the victim struggled to commit suicide Cole began to vomit at the sight of the torture going on in front of him, suddenly the floor beneath Coles feet opened up and Cole fell inside, when Cole got up he found himself inside a large glass container he looked up and saw the celling above him close up "Hey what the fuck!" "let me the fuck out!" Cole screamed as he banged on the glass until his knuckles started to hurt, then red mist began to come out from the grated floor below him Cole threw his body against the glass but it did nothing Cole began to feel burning in his lungs he fell down to the floor and felt something inside of him eating him up Cole squirmed and tried to gasp for air it felt like something was trying to eat through the inside of him, the red mist stung Coles eyes and he screamed in pain while he begged for death to come to him, Cole grabbed his head and began thrusting himself from left and right, then everything went black.

Coles eyes snapped open as the airplane rocked violently shacking him from his slumber Cole had sweat running down his face while he breathed heavily the airplane veered sideways to the right causing Cole to slide to the other side of the plane Cole yelped in pain when his body collided with the planes walls "What the fucks going on!" Cole shouted as he tried to stand up "We have been compromised!" Hogan shouted back Coles shoulder was throbbing he put his hand on the wound and it hurt even more, Cole looked out of the window and saw two F-15 fighter jets closing in on them "That cant be good" Cole muttered, two anti air missiles ejected from one of the planes and was heading directly towards the airliner one of the warheads almost struck the left wing of the airliner as it went by "Do you have any anti missile flares on this thing!" Cole shouted "No sorry this is a civilian transport aircraft but I upgraded the speed and the armour so we should be able to take some punishment" Hogan shouted back "Well then how far are we!" said Cole "We are almost there I just need more time!" Hogan replied "Well we damn well better be!" Cole shouted back, Hogan moved the planes altitude down and tried his best to outrun the fast and deadly US Eagle fighters Cole looked around the plane to see if he could find anything useful "Hey Hogan do you have any weapons on board?" "Oh yes look in the bathroom" Hogan pointed towards the room at the back of the plane, without hesitation Cole immediately ran towards the room before Cole got there the air plane shook violently causing Cole to lose his balance and almost fall over, Cole steadied himself up and ran into the bathroom, inside the bathroom was a large green case Cole opened the case and sitting inside of it was an AIM-92 Stinger launcher, Cole picked up the missile launcher and hoisted it over his shoulder the weapon was heavy but Cole could still use it, Cole made his way to the airplane boarding door "Okay im going to open the door!: Cole yelled while looking over his shoulder "Okay are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Hogan asked "I have been in military training so yes I am pretty sure I know how to use it" Cole replied, Hogan turned around and continued focusing on evading the pursuing F-15s, Cole slammed on the button and the door slid open Cole was immediately hit with cold air Cole spotted the first fighter jet that was just making a turn towards the plane Cole trained the tracker onto the enemy aircraft until he heard a beeping sound coming from the launcher Cole knew this was his chance he squeezed onto the trigger and in a matter of seconds the warhead shot out of the massive weapon and headed straight for the F15 the fighter tried to evade the warhead that was closing in on it but as the fighter made a spinning throttle the warhead came in contact with the aircraft and exploded, the fighter jet fell out of the sky in a fiery blaze while spinning out of control, Cole loaded another warhead into the launcher after he reloaded the weapon Cole looked at the sky to see where the other plane was then suddenly Cole heard an explosion, he looked and saw that one of the planes engines were on fire "Cole I think we've been hit!" Hogan shouted over the alarm that was blaring "Do you have any parachutes on this thing? the airplane started to loss its altitude causing Cole to fall down and slide forward Cole grabbed onto one of the seats and struggled to pull himself up "No I'm afraid not but I will try to see if I can land this thing without getting us killed so you might want to hang onto something!" Hogan shouted back, Cole then regained his balance and ran for one of the seats, he immediately strapped himself in he looked out of the nearby window and saw that the airliner was only a few feet above the surface and what he saw looked like some sort of desert or wasteland, Cole closed his eyes to prepare himself for the incoming impact, "Well I guess this is it" Cole thought "This must be the final chapter of my life after all that I have thought for and here I am" then before Cole knew it he felt a massive force hit him as the massive airliner came in contact with the wasteland terrain Cole held his eyes shut really tight and began praying, the airplane was sliding across the ground as it crashed, the plane thumped violently across the dessert floor and then finally the moving plane wreck stopped in its tracks.

* * *

Cole slowly opened his eyes "What the hell happened last night?" Cole thought to himself, he turned his head to look around but suddenly felt pain in his neck "OWW!" Cole yelped he grabbed his head and twisted slightly "AHH FUCK!" he yelled as his neck made a snapping noise but then he felt better, Cole looked around him "Well it looks like I wasn't dreaming after all" Cole said to himself, but he remembered "Oh shit is Hogan alright?" Cole peered his head over the seats in front of him "Hogan are you alright!" Cole yelled, not one response came from Hogan Cole got out of his seat and stretched he made his way over to the cockpit area stepping on broken glass, Cole approached Hogans body and tapped him on the shoulder "Hey Hogan" Cole shook him but still no response Cole peered over Hogans seat and saw a large shard of glass stuck in Hogans forehead, red blood dripped from the wound while Hogans limp lifeless body just sat in the pilot seat not moving, "Oh shit Hogan no!" Cole shouted in panic, Cole rested his forehead on the back of the seat "I'm sorry Hogan" Cole said with sorrow "I'm really sorry he repeated, then Cole got himself up on his feet he knew there was he could do for Hogan now, Cole picked up his large green bag that had all of his belongings in it, he opened the bag and took out his Scar-H assault rifle, a Kevlar vest and his 12-Gauge shotgun, Cole loaded his shotgun and strapped the weapon on his back, he added another mag to his Scar-H then he put on his Kevlar combat vest and zipped the bag back up and hoisted it on his back, Cole approached the boarding door and found that it was closed "Hmm Hogan must have closed it before we crashed" Cole thought, he examined the door it had been damaged during the crash so it looked like it would open if someone kicked it hard enough, Cole took a deep breath and kicked the door as hard as he could the door opened a little bit where Cole could see a small streak of sunlight peer through the crack, Cole took a deep breath and kicked it again, to Coles surprise the door fell from its hinges and landed on the ground with a thud Cole covered his face after he was immediately hit by sunlight "Maybe I can find help there has to be a town or village somewhere around here" Cole thought, then jumped from the boarding entrance and landed on his feet, Cole looked around the massive wasteland there seemed to be no ponds or lakes around and the ground was really hard, Cole then looked at the crashed airliner, the wings were broken off of the hull and one of the engines were on fire and the turbines inside of it were still spinning a little bit, "Alright it looks like I'm on for a little safari adventure" Cole said with a grin.

* * *

**Oh hey everyone yeah I know that I said in the last chapter that I was going to introduce the lion king characters but its just that I don't want to make this chapter any longer and I don't want to put all the good parts in one chapter so I wanted to stop here for now. But if you have noticed you can see that Cole has crash landed in the outlands and he is going to have a wild adventure and I promise for sure that there will be lion king characters introduced in the next chapter I promise don't worry and if you could maybe leave a review and tell me what you think and if you do that would be awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay welcome back I just got the third chapter done and I promise there will be lion king characters in this story and I also went back and corrected some mistakes that I made earlier so there I don't have much to say for now so im signing off.**

* * *

Cole had been walking for about an hour from now the blazing hot sun was beating down on Cole, he had to abandon his sweater because he no longer needed it, Cole carried his Scar-H assault rifle with him in case he ran into any carnivores that would try to eat him, sweat was running down Coles face while he breathed heavily, traveling through this wasteland was like being trapped in a large oven however Cole had not seen any animals yet the only things that he saw on the way were some dried out dying plants and rocks but he did see some vultures in the sky "This place kinda reminds me of hell" Cole said to himself as he trekked through the wasteland "Or maybe I did die in the plane crash without realizing it and I somehow got sent to hell and this must be it" said Cole, "but wait what's that over there?" Cole could see something ahead of him but it was nearly miles away, Cole put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun so he could get a better look, what Cole saw looked like some sort of rock structure just north of him the structure had a large pointed rock that seemed to be arched into the sky "Hmm maybe I can find some shelter there" said Cole, he began to walk towards the giant cave that was miles away from him "Its going to take hours to walk over there" Cole muttered, then Cole heard a loud jet noise coming from a distance he looked up at the blue sky and everywhere around him, Cole had his weapon trained in any direction ready to fire "It must be that F-15" Cole muttered "I should start moving" Cole immediately ran north he then heard the airplanes afterburners, he looked up and saw the fighter jet fly right above him, Cole covered his ears to protect himself from the loud ear piercing noise that came from the planes engines, then he looked into the sky and saw the fighter jet diving down towards him, Cole quickly turned around when a shower of bullets came down from the jet, dust shot up from the ground when the armour piercing rounds impacted into the dead wasteland earth Cole threw himself to the ground and the bullet stream went past him without leaving a single injury Cole then lay there for several minutes hoping that the F-15 wouldn't fire on him "Play dead just play dead" Cole repeated to himself quietly, the F-15 circled around Cole while its loud engine noise caused him to cover his ears Cole lay there for two more minutes, finally the F-15 turned around and flew west Cole heard a popping sound in his ears after he saw the plane leave. Cole slowly got up and looked everywhere "It looks like I fooled them into thinking they killed me" Cole thought, after he got himself on his feet he began to jog north Cole could run for nearly two hours in fact he really enjoyed it "I think I'm starting to like this place" Cole said happily "No crowded streets, no taxi cabs, no cops and no wanted posters with my face on them" Cole jumped over a large rotting tree that was laying on the ground he hadn't had this much fun in a long time Cole continued to jog to his destination, then Cole realized that he was beginning to get thirsty and he hadn't brought any water or food with him Cole stopped to catch his breath, he began to breath heavily and put his hand on his chest, Coles shirt was soaked with his sweat, Cole had come across a large hill it wasn't really high but with the lack of energy, Cole knew he was going to have a hell of a time getting up there Cole began to climb his way up the hill, Cole felt as if he was going to pass out he continued trekking up the hill it was difficult for Cole especially when the bag strapped over his shoulder was making things even worse, then Cole lost his balance and slipped, he fell on the hard wasteland ground causing pain in his left side Cole reached out and began to climb his way up the hill however it was not easy for Cole it felt as if you had to carry three large heavy bags on your back while having to walk a very long distance, it felt as if you were trying to push a large transport truck across the street with no one around to help you, Coles vision was beginning to blur and the ground was burning hot on Coles hands he panted heavily as he crawled his way up, "I need to find some water before I die of dehydration" Cole thought, he was halfway up the hill he reached up and pulled himself to the top, Cole just stayed there while he tried to catch his breath his ribcage was killing him and he was dying of thirst, Cole looked to the side of him and saw that he was laying at the edge of a slope that was leading downhill he tried to pull himself off of the ground again barely making any effort, then he slipped and Cole tumbled down the hill his body rolled to the ground below him and he yelped in pain, Cole had landed on a small rock on his way down "OW FUCK!" Cole yelled in pain "I just want to lay here" Cole thought "Come on Cole be a man don't let yourself die like this" he rolled onto his stomach and tried to push himself up Cole got on his knees and began to stand up but Coles vision was beginning to blur and he felt dizzy, Cole began limping his way forward the rocks on the ground crunched beneath his feet as he walked, "Come on you can make it don't let yourself die out here" Cole urged himself, Cole had faced many conditions like this when he was in military training he remembered running on the obstacle course he remembered the time when he fell and almost fractured his leg, then Cole started to lose his balance Cole tried to keep himself up but then he slipped once again his body came in contact with the hot ground, Coles dizziness was getting even worse he could no longer stand him self up and his limbs were hurting "IS ANYONE OUT HERE!" Cole yelled weakly he looked around even if he could barely see, Cole was hoping for a safari bus even an airplane to come by "HELLO! "PLEASE I'M HURT!" Cole yelled again but there was no one to be heard or seen "Never mind there isn't a single god damn person in this hellhole" Cole muttered in defeat, Cole curled himself up and covered his face with his arm to keep the wasteland sun out of his face his eyelids were starting to get heavy as he began to pass out, Cole just stayed still on the ground not moving. Just then Cole could hear some voices in the distance but couldn't make out what they were saying, Cole lifted his head slowly to see where the voices were coming from but he couldn't see a thing because he was so dizzy and his eyesight was blurry but he could hear the voices getting closer and closer, Cole opened his mouth to call for help but nothing came out the only thing that came out of Coles mouth was a weak groan, Cole could then hear the voices getting closer and closer that he could make out what the voices were saying Cole cut himself from his thoughts and kept his ears open carefully "_But mother if we keep looking I'm pretty sure we will find prey"_ Cole heard the voice but he could only hear so little "_Son can you not see that no one else lives here? the only reason that us outsiders are here is because of that wrenched Simba"_ Cole could hear an unknown woman's voice in the distance east of him they were saying some other stuff but Cole couldn't hear them _"Yeah Simba's the one who banished us just because we followed in dads footsteps and we didn't even do anything"_ Cole heard another males voice but he didn't know who they where but Cole decided to keep quiet in case if they were agents that were sent by the government to find him, then he heard the voices getting closer until he heard footsteps coming towards him Cole tried to look and see what was coming but he could only open his eyes slightly and the only thing he could see was blurriness, the footsteps were getting closer and closer until they stopped then Cole heard a step in front of him "_Well well what do we have here?" _Cole heard the males voice but he couldn't see who or what he was _"I guess I must be seeing things because of how much I've been hungry" _said the male _"What have you found?" _Cole heard the females voice, the unknown individuals seemed to be pacing around Cole _"I dunno mother but it looks like some kind of hairless monkey" "Then what's that thing on its back?" _Cole heard another woman's voice _"Hey why not ask the chosen one? I bet someone as smart and royal as him would know stuff like_ this" then Cole heard a loud growl from the left of him _"Okay okay I'm sorry" _Cole heard the male say in slight panic _"He looks like one of those human things that I hear about in those myths"_ Cole heard the other males voice say _"Son now is not the time for stories the only thing that I want to know is what this thing really is" _said the mother _"We could just take him home and eat him" _Cole heard the other male say, Cole groaned in pain and tried to move but he couldn't _"Wait hold on I think its still alive" _said the other male _"Come on who cares lets just eat him" "But we don't even know what this thing tastes like and for all we know he could be poisonous to lions" _Cole heard the other females voice say _"I have an Idea how about we let the chosen one decide don't worry I'm not trying to offend anyone" _said the male _"Well how about we take him home and see if he wakes up and when he wakes up we can ask him what he is and if he's dead or if he tries anything we can kill him and eat him" _The other male with the much more mature tone suggested _"Well even if this is something we wouldn't do most often then we will give it a chance" _said the mother, then Cole was beginning to pass out and everything went black.

* * *

Cole awoke from his unconsciousness the last thing that he remembered was being confronted by a group of unknown individuals, Cole slowly got up and realized that he was in some kind of cave "Wait how the fuck did I end up in here?" Cole put his hand on his head and felt pain on the side "OW! I don't remember hitting my head on anything" Cole took the time to walk around the cave "Oh shit my bag!" Cole remembered he looked around and saw his bag and his Scar-H sitting at the cave wall "Oh thank god for whoever took care of my stuff" said Cole, he picked up his bag and his assault rifle but first he checked his bag just in case anything got stolen he looked through his stuff and everything was in there, "Now I just need to find who ever kidnapped me" Cole walked out of the cave he was prepared for anyone who tried to mess with him, then Cole heard voices and growling noises in the distance Cole readied his assault rifle and made his way to where the voices were coming from he walked through what seemed like some kind of cavern or some cave, Cole stopped frozen with fear, he looked around the cave and saw several eyes looking at him he heard voices and growls coming from all directions he walked up to the creatures "Wait oh shit lions" Cole braced him self to be lunged at but not one single lion seemed to mind instead they all just looked at him "Get back go away!" Cole yelled he had his Scar-H trained on the lions there were about twenty-five of them in the cave "Relax we are not going to hurt you" Cole heard a voice coming from the group of lions he looked in every direction but there was not a single person to be seen 'Who the fuck said that?" Cole tried to find any sign of human presence but there appeared to be no one around "Hey primate are you that dumb? look in front of you" Cole saw a lion gesture to him then Cole lost his current expression and became completely paranoid "Oh no please tell me that I'm on drugs please tell me that I so happened to hit my head hard enough in the crash that I'm actually seeing and hearing things" Cole muttered to himself, then Cole heard laughter coming from the crowd of lions "Wow this is actually a human? this is actually the mythical creature that Zira brought home with her" said one of the lionesses "Yeah I don't believe it myself" said another "I must be going crazy" Cole thought, Cole immediately ran toward one of the cave walls and began to bang his head repeatedly "Come on wake up wake up" Cole said to himself, Cole began to panic he closed his eyes really tight "Okay I'm going to count to three and when I open my eyes I will find myself in my apartment bedroom" Cole thought, then he opened his eyes and turned around only to find himself in the same location, Cole put his hands on his face and fell to his knees "FUCK SOMEONE PLEASE WAKE ME UP!" Cole screamed he then ran the other direction and accidently bumped into a group of lions that were fighting over a broken branch "Hey watch were your going!" one of the lionesses said to Cole, but he screamed and thrashed around causing the two predatory cats to back away in terror "Okay we're sorry we didn't mean to scare you" but Cole couldn't hear them because he was too frightened, Cole threw himself to the ground and began sobbing he pulled himself to the nearest cave wall and sat there burying his face in his knees he started sobbing even more "God please what is going on?" Cole began muttering to himself, then all of the lions in the cave started to approach Cole "Hey what's the matter?" one of them asked "GET BACK!" Cole thrashed and kicked at the lions as they got close "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, without hesitating the lionesses backed away and got back to their activities "This can't be real" Cole thought to himself.

* * *

A lioness was walking through the entrance of the cave when she heard a loud scream coming from the inside "What could possibly be happening now?" the lioness growled in an irritated tone she continued her way inside, the screaming got louder and louder, then another lioness came running towards her "Mother we have a problem" said the lioness "Do not tell me that the termites are biting back on Nuka again because I do not want to hear it" the mother said in an even more irritated tone "No mother its the human he's awake" the lioness replied "Okay hold on I will deal with him" said the lioness "Wouldn't you want me to come with you in case anything bad happens?" the lioness asked "Vitani leave this to me I have everything under control" the mother snapped then Vitani nodded and stepped out of her way, The lioness followed the screams and made her way into the main cave, when she walked in she saw many of the lionesses all gathered around together, they seemed to be staring at something, the lioness rose her head and let out a loud roar, then all of the lionesses turned around and drew their attention to the lioness that made the roar "What is the meaning of this!" the lioness yelled "Its the human he's awake" said one of the lionesses, then a male lion came running into the cave the males fur was brown and had a dark mane "What is it mother" the male asked "Kovu I did not say that you could stop training" the mother lioness said angrily "I'm sorry mother but I was training until I heard all this screaming coming from the cave" the lion replied "Its that so called human thing he's alive" the mother looked at the creature that was cowering at the cave wall "What are we going to do to it?" the male asked "It was your idea as the chosen one to bring him here" the mother scolded "Maybe I can talk to him and maybe he can tell us what he is" the male suggested "Well go on then but if nothing works kill him" the mother ordered, then the male lion approached the human that was in the corner sobbing he moved closer to the unknown creature he moved up to his ear and whispered "Hey listen I need you to stop crying" the male said in a stern tone, but the human didn't respond "I need you to listen to me and if you don't we will have to kill you and trust me we don't take kindly to strangers" the male said coldly, the creature stopped sobbing and he lifted his head "That's better" said the male, then the mother lioness that was standing behind the male walked up and whispered something into the males ear the male nodded and left the cave, the creature and the mother lioness stared at each other for several minutes "So are you still going to eat me?" the creature asked "Oh no not just yet" the lioness laughed "You see my son was kind enough to spare your life but he was not that serious about letting you live" the lioness said in an evil tone and the creature knew exactly what she meant "Well if you want to eat me then here I am I can't do anything to stop you" the creature said sarcastically "Your time may come soon enough but for now I would like to know what you are" the lioness said coldly "Well that's a good question you see primates like me are very complicated creatures and we have the ability to kill our prey without using our bare paws" said the creature "Tell me more" the lioness ordered, then the creature laughed "You really want to know? well okay" the creature paused for a moment then said "We refer to ourselves as man but creatures like you would call us humans" said the creature "So the rumors are true then" said the lioness "Humans really do exist after all" the lioness exclaimed "Well to tell you the truth humans aren't really that much of a rumor we were actually right up your ally and you didn't even know it" the creature said with a smirk "By the way my name's Cole" the creature said as he stuck his arm out in front of the lioness, but the lioness just stared at the human with a puzzled look on her face "Come on don't be shy just grab my hand I'm not gonna bite" Cole teased, then the lioness grabbed hold of Coles hand with her paw "Good now move my arm up and down" the human instructed, the lioness did as Cole said and then he did the same, then they let go "What was that about?" the lioness asked "that's how humans greet each other" said Cole "So you gonna tell me your name?" Cole asked "Certainly my name is Zira" the lioness replied "Wow" Cole exclaimed "I like that name" he then commented with a smile "To be honest I have never met anyone in my life with a name such as Cole" said Zira "and I've never heard of Zira either" said Cole then Zira chuckled "So your not gonna rip my head off right?" Cole asked, then Zira laughed "I don't think someone like you would make a good meal but if you want I will let you live here in our lands" Zira said "Sure I could use some company even from a bunch of lions that would be fine with me" Cole replied "But first there are rules that you will need to follow" said Zira "Okay give out the details" said Cole "You are not to go into the pridelands without asking my permission" Zira explained one of the rules "What are the pridelands?" Cole asked "It is the land that is outside of our territory and is ruled by King Simba" said Zira, Cole nodded "Okay but who is this King Simba" Cole asked "He is the ruler of the pridelands and he is also the one who banished us here" Zira explained, then Cole nodded "and if you see any pridelanders or unknown lions in our territory report to me" Zira instructed "Okay but who are the pridelanders?" Cole asked "They are our enemy, they think we are monsters so they banished us here" said Zira, then Cole nodded "So the rules are established then" Zira said "Yup I promise that I will be a good human and I will try not to cause trouble" Cole replied "Very good and welcome to our territory" Zira said with a proud smile, "And Zira listen I'm sorry about how I behaved earlier its just that I have never seen an animal talk before and I kinda thought I was going insane for a moment" said Cole "I understand Cole you were only frightened at first" Zira replied "Now I need you to come with me" she then said, then Cole got on his feet and followed the lioness out of the cave Cole smiled as he walked beside Zira "I think I'm gonna enjoy living here" Cole thought.

* * *

**Hi there so finally I have some of the lion king characters introduced and I hope everyone's enjoying my story so far and please leave a review if you like. I don't have really much to say at this point so I'm just going to cut this final note really short and I will be working on the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back and I hope everyones enjoying the story so far and i know it took me a while to write this chapter its just that i had a lot of studying to do and i had to get a lot of stuff done but anyway i just want to thank you all for the reviews i really appreciate it and so far i am having a lot of fun planning and writing this story and I may add some more fictional characters in the story and just to let you know that they are not to be used without my permission. So on i don't have much to say I'm going to sign off for now but eventually i might have something interesting to say next time.**

* * *

"So where are we going?" Cole asked "You will see for yourself when we get there" the lioness replied Cole had brought his 12 gauge shotgun with him just in case because Cole still didn't quite trust the lionesses, "This is unbelievable" Cole thought "I only saw talking animals in movies but this is amazing, it looks like I'm not on drugs after all" Cole followed the lioness through the dry wasteland "Are you sure that you're not going to pass out again?" Zira asked "Nope not his time" he replied "Good because you won't find any water here" said Zira then Cole became completely baffled ""Then how do you survive out here?" he asked "We have to sneak into the pridelands so we can get to one of their watering holes and they don't realize that those watering holes are not just theirs to drink out of" said Zira "Yeah I can understand they may be able to keep you out of the pridelands but they can't keep you from getting food and water to survive when you need it" Cole said as he continued walking through the hot wasteland along with the lioness, then Zira nodded "That is true Cole" she said "You bet it is" Cole replied, they continued walking "So Zira I would like to know a little more about you" said Cole "Well go on and ask" Zira replied "Why did Simba banish you guys here?" Cole asked "Zira stopped and turned around to face Cole she paused for a few seconds then said "It all began after the pridelanders fought against the hyena clan, I was mated to a lion named Scar he was the one responsible for the attack on pride rock" Zira explained "Scar was bound to become the new king of the pridelands after Mufasa was overthrown" then Cole interrupted "Wait who was Mufasa?" Cole asked "Mufasa was the old king of pride rock, he was also Scars brother it first began when Scar wanted to take his brothers place as the new king and he succeeded" Zira continued to tell her story then Coles eyes enlightened with curiosity "After Scar overthrew Mufasa he allowed the Hyena clan to move in but non of the pridelanders seemed to appreciate it" said Zira "Then what happened?" Cole asked "Simba was the son of Mufasa, everyone assumed that Simba was dead until one day he came back" Zira was beginning to sound unnerved, then Cole knelt down close to Zira so he could listen better "Hey Zira are you alright?" he whispered then Zira looked at him and seemed agitated "Hey" he whispered in a calm voice "Its okay, you don't have to tell me anymore if you feel uncomfortable" he then said, then she seemed to shake herself out of her current expression and returned to her regular state "Oh no, no there is nothing wrong" Zira responded "It is just that-" she paused "Well I first found out when I went back to priderock that day when I wanted to spend some time with Scar but when I got there things did not seem right" "Okay I'm listening" said Cole "When I got there I saw that priderock was surrounded by fire and there were hyenas and lionesses fighting to the death and tearing each other apart, it looked like something from a nightmare and at the top of priderock I saw two lions fighting each other" Cole sat down on the ground and put his 12-gauge beside him, then Zira continued her story "When I looked closely I clearly saw that it was Scar and Simba" "Okay" Cole nodded and said "And what did you do when you saw them?" then Zira lowered her head and Cole saw her ears move back slightly, he knew there was something up with her, then Zira replied "I tried to make my way to the top of priderock but the fire was blocking my path and the only thing I could do was watch" Zira was starting to become even more agitated then ever and Cole could see the sadness in Zira's eyes, he wanted to stop Zira from explaining any more of her story "Then that was when one of them fell and-" Zira paused, then Cole said "Okay Zira you don't have to tell me the rest now" Zira seemed relieved "There that's all I would like to know for now" Cole said "Now what were you going to show me?" he asked, then Zira turned around and pointed at something in the far distance with her paw, Cole put his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight so he could get a better view, What Cole saw in the far distance was a giant rock that seemed to be arched in the sky and it was far away, Cole noticed that the giant rock structure was surrounded by grassy plains and large watering holes there were lots of trees and there were herds of animals, Cole was amazed by the sight "You see Cole the land that lies ahead of us belongs to Simba and that cliff over there is priderock" said Zira "Now I can clearly see how selfish these pridelanders are" Cole commented "Exactly" Zira replied "Simba is the one responsible for us being here and his lionesses will do anything they can in order to keep us away from his territory that he claims his and he doesn't realize what it is like to live in a place that has no food or water" said Zira "But he won't be king for long" she said coldly "Well he can't just keep you guys out here to starve to death, that's not being a good king when you banish someone just because that person was either married or mated to someone that you didn't like and I don't know why Simba doesn't just let you in so you can hunt for food and then take it back to the outlands" said Cole "That is because he sees us as backstabbing outsiders because we followed in Scars footsteps and he thinks that anyone who follows Scar will try to overthrow him just like Scar tried to" Zira explained "So what's your plan?" Cole asked "Someday when my son Kovu finishes his training he will lead our pride and we will take back the pridelands and he will become king" Zira said in a fierce tone "Then how did Kovu get chosen to become king?" Cole asked, then Zira replied "Kovu was hand chosen by Scar to take his place" "So how exactly does that work?" Cole asked, then Zira replied "When our first son Nuka was born Scar found out that he was not fit to become king so when our second son Kovu and our first daughter Vitani was born Scar chose Kovu instead" "So the king chooses whichever cub he decides on?" Cole asked "Well you could put it that way it is just how our prides work" Zira replied "Hmm its kinda like when the kings son becomes the next king after the old king dies" said Cole "And I never knew that lions had kings and queens, I thought lions only mated, had cubs and hunted for food" he said, Zira sighed as she looked in the far distance where priderock stood, then Zira looked at Cole and said "Well we should be heading back now I would like you to meet my son Kovu" "Sure that would be great" said Cole, he then picked up his 12-gauge shotgun and followed Zira back to the cave.

* * *

King Simba stood at the edge of priderock as he watched the many animals that roamed the lands around it, there were zebras, impalas, rhinos, and many other animals, Simba looked at the far distance where the outlands were, then a blue bird flew down next to Simba "Good day sire" the bird said as he bowed, then Simba smiled "So Zazu how was your flight?" Simba asked "Everything seems well and good in the pridelands so far my good king" the blue bird known as Zazu replied, "Um sire is everything alright?" Zazu asked, Simba continued to stare at the far distance "Oh its nothing" Simba replied "Its just that I'm kind of worried about what could be happening in the outlands right now" he then said "Oh don't worry sire" Zazu replied "Those backstabbing outsiders will never have a chance against you after all you defeated Scar during the hyena invasion" then Simba laughed "Yeah I guess so" "But the only thing that I am worried about is how much the population in the outlands has grown" said Simba, Zazu looked puzzled "What do you mean sire?" he asked "Well for all we know Zira could be planning an attack on the pridelands and I don't know what she might do when her son becomes king" Simba replied, then Simba had an idea "Hey Zazu" the blue bird looked at Simba when he said his name "I think its time that we kept a closer eye on Zira from now on" said Simba "Well how do you plan to do that" Zazu asked "I would like you to rally our lionesses, I would like to discuss my plan to them" said Simba, then Zazu nodded "Understood sire I will be as quick as I can", the blue bird took off to the skies, Simba continued to stare at the distance he could nearly see the shadowy lands that separated his "This must be done and its the only way to keep the pridelands safe" Simba whispered "Sire!" Simba glanced behind him to see Zazu along with several lionesses Simba was surprised of how quick Zazu was, Simba cleared his throat "Listen up!" he announced, all of the lionesses turned their attention to him "Our pride has been at peace for quite some time now but sometimes in order to keep that peace we must make sure that the outsiders can't plan any attacks on our pride" Simba stated, then one of the lionesses asked "Um my king I'm sorry to question you but what do you want us to do?" then Simba replied "In order to protect our pride from great danger we must remove the outlands from Zira's control and prevent her son from becoming king" all of the lionesses looked at each other "And if Zira gets any more lionesses on her side she could plan a massive attack on our beloved pride, so we must take control of the outlands and make it part of our pride and its the only way to keep priderock safe" said Simba, The lionesses nodded "Now In a few days we will be prepared to march our pride into Zira's territory and have it taken from her, is that understood?" the lionesses nodded while some were shocked after hearing Simbas plan "Very well you can take your leave now" he then said, then the lionesses returned to their normal activities, after the lionesses left Simba glanced at the far distance "I'm sorry Zira but your son will never grow up to become king and I will be the one to make sure that never happens" he whispered.

* * *

"Well its a pleasure to meet you prince Kovu" Cole said with a smile as they finished the handshake that Cole instructed, the male lion looked at Cole "Well I have never seen a human before so I'm more then happy to be introduced to you" Kovu said nervously "Hey don't worry I'm kinda shy too because I have never met a talking animal in my life" Cole laughed as he put his hand on the side of his head "OW!" he had remembered the bruise on his head "Are you alright" the lion asked "Uh yeah its just a bruise that I got on the side of my head for some reason and I don't know how I got it" he replied "Oh you must have got it after my brother accidently dropped you when we were heading back" said Kovu "Wait you mean you were carrying me?" Cole said in utter shock "Yeah you were kinda heavy for Nuka but we still managed to drag you back" Kovu replied, then Cole laughed "Yeah your probably right but I might loss a few pounds pretty soon plus I have lived a lazy life for quite some time" "Well you better get used to being here because you might not eat anything for days" Kovu said "What do you mean by that?" Cole asked "Living in the outlands is not going to be easy and finding food and water is a big hassle" Kovu replied "Yeah your probably not gonna find very much out here" said Cole "In order to find any prey or water we usually have to quietly sneak or way into the pridelands and drag whatever we could catch back home but most of the times we get caught by Simba's lionesses and its almost impossible to fight them off" said Kovu "That's because his lionesses have more meat in their diet" Cole pointed to his stomach "And more meat means more protein and more protein means more strength but I don't blame you guys because no animal would set foot in the outlands but you guys have no choice because Simba kicked you out" he then said, Kovu nodded, then another lion entered the cave, the lion had dark fur and unlike most male lions he seemed to have no mane, the lion stared at Cole as if he was some kind of monster "What you've never seen a human before?" Cole exclaimed "No I haven't until I was the first to find you and drag you all the way back here" the male replied, Cole immediately recognized the lions voice, then Kovu said "I suppose you haven't met my brother-" "Nuka" Cole interrupted, the male then nodded "Yes that's me" he replied, Cole reached out to Nuka but Nuka just stared at Cole in confusion "He wants you to shake his hand" Kovu said, then Nuka grabbed hold of Coles hand and did just that "There that's how humans greet each other" Cole said" "I would like to thank you for finding me and bringing me back here otherwise I would have been left out with the buzzards if you didn't come along" Nuka was surprised after hearing what Cole said "Anytime Cole" he exclaimed happily "I don't usually get that sort of kindness from anyone around here these days" said Nuka "But keep in mind that Kovu was the one who suggested that we should bring you back to our cave or else we could've just killed you and had you for dinner, I just carried you" he then said, "And you also dropped me and gave me a bruise on the side of my head but don't worry I already buried the hatchet so its no big deal now" Cole replied "Yeah I guess so" Nuka replied, Then a lioness came into the cave, Then Kovu looked at her and said "Hey Vitani I would like you to meet Cole" Vitani approached Cole "You must be Kovu and Nukas sister right?" "So what exactly are you?" she asked "What you haven't heard the news everyones been talking about it" Cole replied "I'm a human" "So humans are no urban legend after all" said Vitani "Well can you believe that? my imagination was real all along" Kovu commented "Anyway its very nice to meet you Vitani" Cole said as he reached out just like he did with Zira, Kovu and Nuka "You have to shake his hand Vitani that's how humans greet each other" said Nuka, then without hesitation Vitani grabbed hold of Coles hand and shook it but quickly let go after that" then Vitani walked up to her two brothers and said "Alright guys listen mother said that we must get ready for our hunt tomorrow morning" Kovu and Nuka looked at each other "You mean in the pridelands?" Nuka asked, Vitani nodded "If the pridelanders see us they probably won't be letting us go without fight" said Kovu "Well we need to eat otherwise we will just starve to death" Vitani replied "What if I came with you guys?" Cole asked, then the three turned their attention to the human "I'm not sure unless its okay with our mother" Kovu replied "I might have to ask her when I see her then" said Cole "Do you know how to hunt?" Vitani asked "Um I'm not sure" Cole replied "Then how do humans get their food?" Nuka asked "Well where I come from we usually shop for our food" the three lions didn't seem to know what he was talking about "Oh never mind" Cole said "But I do know what hunting is its just that I've never really done it before" "I can show you how to hunt if you'd like" said Kovu "Humans don't really hunt like lions do" Cole replied "Then how do humans hunt?" Kovu asked "I will show you tomorrow if I get accepted to hunt with you guys" he replied "You better be ready then" said Kovu "Alright I'm gonna go for a little stroll I will see you guys later" said Cole "Well go ahead but remember what our mother said stay away from the pridelands" said Kovu, then Cole laughed "Yup as if I wouldn't listen to you" Cole said sarcastically as he walked off.

* * *

The sun had already set and it was night time, Cole sat at the cave wall as he polished his 12-gauge shotgun, "that should do it" said Cole, then he tossed away the cloth that he used to polish his weapon and got up, he then remembered that he was supposed to ask Zira about the upcoming hunt and he decided to go look for her, Cole walked by several lionesses that were sleeping he stopped and examined every lioness in the cave but non of them seemed to be Zira "Maybe she's outside" Cole thought, he made his way out of the cave and walked out into the dark "I can't see a damn thing" Cole muttered, he remembered that he had a flashlight on his utility belt he checked and found a small flashlight, he also checked to make sure if the battery was working, he flicked the switch and a white light came from the flash light illuminating the dark desert area ahead of him "Hmm I don't remember putting this on my utility belt" Cole thought, he walked around the cave to see if he could find any lions, then Cole saw a lion standing outside of the cave in the distance "Could that be her?" Cole thought, he approached the lioness and aimed his flashlight forward, the lioness looked at Cole and used her paw to cover her face "Cole what are you doing!" she said angrily "Oh Zira" Cole said as he quickly switched off the light "I'm sorry that was just my flashlight its completely harmless" he then said "Well your flashlight almost blinded me" said Zira Cole then laughed "Oh no don't worry it won't hurt your eyesight its just used so I can see in the dark" "Fine but do not shine it on me" she said in a harsh tone "Okay Okay I won't don't worry" said Cole, "Good" she replied "So what were you doing out here in the dark anyway?" Cole asked "Sometimes I come out here so I can get some peace and quiet" Zira replied "Me too" said Cole "Where I come from I can never get peace and quiet" "Really why not?" Zira asked "Well where I used to live before I came here there's always people walking right next to you and I'm not saying its a bad place or anything its just that its very crowded" Cole replied "Then why did you come here?" Zira asked "Its kind of a long story so it may take a while for me to explain it" Cole said as he put his hand on the back of his head" "But anyway do you really want to know?" he then asked, then Zira nodded "alright sit back and listen because this is gonna be a long one" he said, Cole cleared his throat and said "When I was born I never knew my real parents and I was raised in a military institute where I was trained to become a marine in the US army but as I got older I didn't seem interested in joining the military so when I turned sixteen I escaped from the military institution" Cole continued to tell Zira about his life and how he got to Africa, he told her about the time when he broke into area 51 and stole a top secret weapon that caused the government to go after him "Well Cole I must say that you would have to be strong and brave in order to survive through all of that" Zira commented "You bet" Cole replied, Zira yawned "We should return back to the cave now I have a hunting party established for tomorrow and I need to get some rest" said Zira "Oh that reminds me" Cole remembered "I heard that you were gonna do your hunting in the pridelands" he said "Yes but hunting in the pridelands can be dangerous" said Zira "So is it possible if I could join you guys?" Cole asked, Zira looked at the night sky and then at Cole "It depends if you know how to hunt" Zira replied "I think so but humans don't hunt like lions do" said Cole "Can you show me" Zira asked, then Cole replied "I do know what hunting is its just that I have never done it before but if you let me join your hunt tomorrow I will show you" Cole then reached out "So do we have a deal?" Cole asked, Zira paused for a few seconds and finally she grabbed Coles hand and shook it just how Cole demonstrated earlier "You are accepted" said Zira, Cole smiled "Its an honour to join you" he then said.

* * *

Cole and Zira walked into the main cave, they had just got back from their walk, all of the lions were asleep Cole yawned and stretched "It looks like its way past my bedtime" said Cole, "But first I have more rules for you to follow" said Zira "Okay im listening" Cole said as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed "You may be a member of our pride but I still don't quite trust you just yet" said Zira "Alright tell me the details" said Cole "For now you cannot sleep with us in the main cave so you will have to find your own spot to sleep in" Zira explained "But if you can prove yourself worthy to our pride and prove that we can trust you, you will be welcome to sleep with us in the main cave and we will make you a full member of our pride" said Zira, then Cole nodded "Alright I will try to prove that you can trust me and as a human outsider I will promise you that" Cole said as he put his hand on his chest "Very good Cole but for now you should get some rest our hunt starts tomorrow" said Zira, Cole yawned "Yeah you're right Well I'm gonna go and find somewhere to crash" Cole said as walked over to the cave entrance "Goodnight" Cole whispered as he glanced back to Zira, "Goodnight Cole" Zira responded back before laying down. Cole looked around outside of the cave with his flashlight to see if he could find a spot, then he found a small cave that he could fit into he climbed inside and it seemed big enough for his full grown body, he also had his bag with him, he unzipped the bag and searched through it and to his surprise he found a pillow and a blanket packed along with his stuff and there were also some firecrackers and a BBQ lighter with several matches, he also found a water cantina and a pair of binoculars, Cole put the pillow up against the cave wall and placed the blanket on the ground "There just like home" Cole muttered, he then began to lay down, he rested his head on the pillow and stared at the cave celling above him, he had his 12-gauge shotgun next to his side incase anything tried to make a meal out of him in his sleep "My backs probably gonna be killing me when I wake up" Cole thought, then after a few minutes Coles eyelids began to get heavy and then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay that's it for this chapter and i hope everyone liked it and i know it took a while but im glad that i have found the extra time to continue writing this story and im having a lot of fun and for now im gonna stop here so if you would like to leave a review expressing your opinion on my story then that would be awesome and i will be writing the next chapter and im not sure how long its gonna take me but anyway that's all for now so i hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So welcome back and thank you for waiting patiently it took me a while to find the time but I manage to find my way around the studying and all the schoolwork and everything and that's how I get my stories written anyway here you go the moment you've all been waiting for chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it. Alright im gonna let you go and im signing off.**

* * *

Gunfire echoed through the hallways as Cole ran, he had his M4A1 assault rifle in his grip, Cole looked in all directions for any security guards, he quickly reloaded his weapon and checked every corner Cole then heard footsteps coming from behind him, he quickly glanced back and saw three security guards armed with Spas-12 shotguns run towards him, Cole spun around and fired his weapon and shot one of the guards in the head, blood sprayed from his wound as the dead guard fell backwards, Cole then set the weapon to full auto and fired again killing both the guards, Cole ran the other direction and found a large metal door "Oh great just fucking great" Cole cursed but then he remembered that he had an explosive device with him, Cole quickly placed the explosive on the door and armed it, Cole turned around and ran the other direction to steer clear of the blast, the explosive charge made a beeping sound and exploded causing bits of scrap metal to go everywhere, Cole looked back and saw that the explosion had blown the entire door off, he then readied his weapon and walked into the room, the room seemed to be some kind of WMD storage room there were nuclear warheads, and ballistic missiles stacked upon the shelves Cole continued his way through the WMD room, the place was massive and there were hundreds of nuclear weapons, then Cole saw something at the far end of the room, it looked like some sort of container but Cole did not know what was inside of it, he approached the container and examined it, the container had a biohazardous symbol on the top of it and had a warning label that read _"BIOHAZARDOUS MATERIAL EXTREMELY DANGEROUS DO NOT OPEN!"_ and on the bottom of the warning label there was something written in red graffiti that read _"TOOL OF THE DEVIL HAIL SATAN!"_ with curiosity Cole tried to open the container but it was keypad locked and Cole did not know the password, then suddenly a gunshot came from nowhere nearly hitting Cole, a security guard was standing behind one of the shelves "NO GET AWAY FROM THAT CONTAINER!" the guard yelled as he stepped out from behind the shelves with his handgun pointed at Cole, but Cole recognized something about the man, when the guard walked closer to examine him, "Maxwell?" the guard uttered in shock while he had his handgun trained on Coles head, Cole suddenly recognized the guard, "James is that you?" Cole responded they both stared at each other trying to recognize one another "What the fuck are you doing here?" the man asked harshly, Cole took a deep breath and said "Listen before you do this I just want you to know that if the government unleashes that toxin anywhere into the atmosphere it will infect the entire planet and no one has any idea how dangerous it is" but the man just stood there with his gun aimed at Cole "Please James you don't understand, if we don't get rid of that weapon all of humanity will be at risk and I'm only doing this to save mankind" Cole explained "Don't fuck with me Cole I know that you broke in here like any other common terrorist and you will not fool me!" the man shouted "James just please put the damn gun down, I just need you to listen to me" Cole begged, then the guard lowered his weapon "This chemical weapon that the government created is not like any other nuclear weapon" said Cole "Then what is it?" James asked "Its a chemical weapon that releases toxic chemicals into the atmosphere that do not evaporate and when an individual gets infected by the chemicals it produces parasites inside the victims body that eat through the individuals insides" Cole explained "So you're saying that once the chemicals get released into the air they don't go away?" James asked, Cole nodded "Yes but the wind can also carry the chemicals across the globe meaning it could infect other places too and keep in mind that the disease that this weapon produces is very contagious" "And how do you know all of this?" James asked "Because I have seen all of it when I was being held in the military institute they were testing the gas on human test subjects" Cole replied, James looked at the container and then at Cole "So do you know how to open that thing?" Cole asked, then James paused for a moment "Oh yes I think I remember it clearly" he said, James then walked over to the container and pressed several buttons on the keypad, after James entered the combination a beeping sound came from the container and the hatch on the top opened and sitting inside the container was a canister filled with red liquid, James grabbed the canister and handed it to Cole "Here take it and do not let it fall into anyone else's hands" James said, Cole took the canister from James "Don't worry I will try my best to keep this thing safe" said Cole, then Cole could make out the sound of a helicopter, suddenly machinegun fire came out from above them, Cole and James ran towards the shelves while returning fire, there were military soldiers armed with assault rifles roping down from the celling windows, Cole fired at the soldiers with his M4A1 assault rifle, then Cole looked around for James and saw him placing something on one of the warheads "James what the fuck are you doing!" Cole shouted "There's too many of them we need to destroy this place!" James yelled back, Cole continued to squeeze the trigger on his assault rifle and return fire on the incoming soldiers, Coles assault rifle made a clicking sound "Shit I'm out of fucking ammo!" Cole yelled in frustration "Okay the charge is set now lets get out of here!" James shouted as he began to run towards the exit, Cole threw away his assault rifle and followed James down the hallway, then a massive explosion came from the WMD room behind them, Cole looked back and saw a wave of fire coming from behind them "Don't worry those were only small nukes they won't cause a massive explosion but I highly recommend you get your ass moving!" James yelled, Cole looked ahead of him and saw a window "Hey James we might be able to jump through that window" Cole said "Alright we'll give it a shot" James replied, they sprinted towards the window and jumped through it smashing the glass, Cole landed on the hard desert ground, he could not move and his body was throbbing with pain "Come on Cole get up!" he could hear James shouting at him "Cole come on we don't have much time" James grabbed Coles shoulder and shook him "Get up"

* * *

Coles eyes opened after he felt something nudging his side "Oh good you're awake" Cole looked to the left of him and saw Vitani standing beside him, he looked outside of his cave and saw that the sky was still dark, he looked at his watch and it displayed 4:58 Cole groaned as he tried to stand up "why'd you wake me up so early?" Cole asked "Mother told me to come and wake you up, we are ready to start our hunt" Vitani replied, Cole yawned "Alright just let me get my stuff ready" said Cole "Meet us at the main cave when you're ready and be quick about it" Vitani said before leaving, after Vitani left Cole sat up and got on his feet and brushed himself off, he went over to his bag and unzipped it he took out a pair of army pants and a grey T-shirt that had the words "_Bring it on!" _written on the front and had two AK47s crossed together underneath the shirt title, he quickly removed his old clothes and put on his grey shirt and army pants, he took out a small container of black paint and took the lid off he dipped his finger into the paint and drew two black lines on each side of his face and he put on his utility belt, then he took his 12-Gauge shotgun and strapped it on his back he took two MP5 submachineguns, a Bowie knife and strapped one on each holster, then he looked inside of his weapons bag and found a small hiking sack inside of it, he took the hiking sack he put the water cantina, a pair of binoculars, some band aids and medical syringes incase he got hurt, a BBQ lighter and some matches. "Now which weapon should I use for hunting?" Cole thought, then he remembered the Barret M82 sniper rifle that he had brought with him Cole went to his bag and pulled out the massive rifle, Cole loaded it with its deadly 50 Caliber rounds he examined the weapon. it was in fact the biggest thing that he had packed with him but he was not sure about bringing it with him because the thing was awfully large and the sound of the shot could scare the animals away or attract pridelanders to their location, Cole decided to look in his bag again and to his surprise he found a silencer that he could fit onto the rifle, he took the silencer and twisted it onto the barrel of the sniper rifle "Well I think that's all I can carry" Cole thought "But wait just one more thing" he searched inside his bag again and he found his camouflaged hiking hat and a pair of sun glasses, he put on the sunglasses and hat and walked out of the small cave.

Cole made his way to the main cave, he could see the dark sky turning grey by the minute, Cole carried his massive Barret M82 sniper rifle along with him, the rifle wasn't that heavy for Cole to carry but he had all the strength he needed when he was in the military institute the ground crunched beneath Coles feet as he walked, Cole could here Zira shouting out orders in the distance, he walked towards the entrance of the cave and saw Zira, Kovu, Nuka, Vitani and several lionesses standing at the entrance, Cole waved to the group as he approached them "Ah Cole we have been expecting you" said Zira "Why did we have to start the hunt so early?" Cole asked "Because the outsiders would never suspect that we would get up this early to sneak into their territory right mother? " Kovu replied "That is correct my son" said Zira "Well the suns gonna be up in less then an hour so we'd better get moving" Cole suggested, then Zira replied "Agreed we shouldn't waste any more time.

The sun was rising halfway and the sky was getting lighter by the minute as Cole and the gang walked, they were almost out of the outlands, Cole looked around the shaded landscape and there were no trees to be found but several dead branches, Cole had his Barret M82 sniper rifle strapped over his shoulder as he walked beside Zira and the rest of the lionesses, Cole looked ahead and saw priderock in the distance the sun had risen all the way and it was now full daylight, but no sunlight seemed to touch this part of the outlands, "Gee I don't know why its so dark over here" Cole thought, the hunting party seemed to be getting closer and closer to the pridelands, Cole promised that he was not going to pass out and he seemed to be getting used to being thirsty but he still knew that he needed water to stay hydrated, he spotted several watering holes and small lakes in the pridelands ahead of him "Hmm I could fill up my water cantina if we can find away to reach one of the watering holes" Cole thought, but there was a problem that had Cole worried "What if I have to share my water with the other lions?" Cole though "Or I don't really know I might have to think it over" he then thought. the ground had gotten brighter as the gang made their way into the pridelands and priderock was not too far from them now "I can smell those filthy pridelanders from all the way over here" Nuka growled "Well we wouldn't want them to find us" Cole said as they walked by a few rocks, suddenly Cole heard a loud roar coming from priderock, all of the lions in the pack turned their attention towards priderock "What the hell was that?" Cole asked "It must be Simba doing his wake up call" Nuka replied "Wake up call? what do you mean?" Cole asked "Its when a king lion does his traditional roar every morning to wake everyone up" said Nuka, Cole aimed down the sights of his rifle and zoomed in, what he saw were crowds of animals that were lined up in front of priderock and bowing to something there were even impalas, zebras and other animals that lions would usually hunt and when Cole zoomed in on the edge of priderock he saw a male lion sitting at the edge with several other lionesses behind him, the lion had yellow fur and a brown mane like any other male lion "that must be King Simba standing at the top of priderock I'm assuming" said Cole "Yes that is him but how can you see from here?" Zira replied "This thing lets me see things from far away if I look into it" Cole said while pointing at the scope on his rifle "And how does that work?" Zira asked "I'm not sure" Cole replied "And to tell you the truth I'm not the one who built this thing" he then said "Then how can you not know about your own weapons I thought humans built their tools using parts of the earth" said Zira, Cole rubbed the back of his head "Well there are only certain humans that know how to build our tools for us and their knowledge is more superior then mine" he replied "So those who build your tools are the ones who rule over you?" Zira asked "Well not really its just that there are different humans who are in charge of getting food for our population and building the tools its kinda hard to explain and to tell you the truth I don't really know how my species build our tools, our superiors keep it top secret" Cole replied "I think I understand" Zira replied "how?" Cole asked "I have heard others tell stories and myths about what humans could have been" Zira replied "Some said that humans could harness the power of thunder and build machines from parts of the earth while others said that humans had a passion about killing for sport but I never believed in any of those myths until you came" Zira replied. Then Cole spotted several impala ahead of them, there were about eight of them running in a small herd "Do you see that Cole?" Zira said as she grinned maliciously, Cole stared at the herd as they moved, the herd then stopped to feed on some grass "Now Cole it is time to prove yourself worthy to our pride and you shall be the first to hunt" Zira said in her usual tone that creeped Cole out a little bit but he wasn't really afraid of Zira "Alright and just wait until you see this your gonna be amazed" Cole replied, he got on the ground and set up the tripod on his massive 50 caliber sniper rifle, he checked the magazine and then checked to make sure the weapon wasn't jammed, he looked into the rifle scope and zoomed in on one of the impala, Cole held his breath and focused the crosshairs on the impalas weak spot so it could be put down quickly, Cole then pulled the trigger and a loud squeak came from the weapon causing Nuka and some of the lionesses to jump in freight, the deadly 50 caliber round shot right through the impalas body causing the bullet to come out from the other side of the impala and hit the other two, the three impala collapsed to the ground while Zira and the other lionesses watched in amazement "Now go in for the rest!" Zira ordered and several lionesses ran ahead to go after the other remaining impala that were trying to get away, Cole got back on his feet and looked at Zira while he smiled with pride "Well, what do you think? he then asked "I must admit that was very impressive" Zira replied "But do humans always rely on their handmade tools in order to survive?" she then asked "Like I said humans don't hunt like lions do so instead of using teeth and claws we use our minds for survival depending on how smart we are" Cole replied then "Even if I could have expected much more from you, your methods of survival impress me Cole" said Zira "Thanks I really appreciate it but we should eat up that impala before the prides show up" Cole suggested, then they made their way over to the dead impala, Zira noticed that there were large puncture holes on each impala that was killed and she wanted to know how Cole magically killed the three impala from a far distance but she was too hungry to ask about it. Zira was happily eating one of the dead impala while Cole took out his bowie knife and began to cut off the impalas leg and put it in his carrying sack "So you're not eating yet?" Zira asked "I can't eat this yet because humans will get sick if they eat meat without cooking it" Cole replied as he sat down "And what do you mean by cooking?" Zira asked "It means that I have to put my meat over fire until it gets warm and all the blood drips out, that way its safe to eat" Cole replied, Zira swallowed another mouthful from the dead impala "Then how do you get the fire to appear" she then asked "Well humans used to make fire by taking some sticks and branches and then taking a stick and spinning it into the ground until it made enough heat or" Cole reached into his bag and took out his BBQ lighter he flicked the button on the side of the device and a small flame came from the muzzle, "Or we have these" Cole smirked "A tool used to make fire? what else can you do?' Zira said in amazement "Like I said, humans use their minds in order to survive, we rely on tactics, planning and technology though you might not know what I'm talking about" Cole replied, "Hey mother we caught the rest of the impala" Cole looked behind him and saw Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani along with the rest of the lionesses coming back with the impala they were chasing after "So did you see any of those pridelanders" Cole asked "So far no we haven't and I don't think they know that we're out here Kovu replied, then Vitani was looking at the sky, Cole noticed this and asked "Hey tani whats wrong?" "Do you hear that?" she asked "Um no I don't think-" Cole began to hear a noise in the distance, "I think I can hear it too" said Kovu, the noise was getting closer and closer, Cole then looked at the sky ahead and saw something heading towards them "Hey do you guys see that" Cole asked as he pointed at the object, the object seemed to be getting closer and closer, Cole took out his binoculars to get a closer look and what he saw appeared to be an airplane and one of its engines were on fire, the airplane appeared to be a U.S cargo plane "What is it?" Zira asked, Cole did not respond and continued to stare at the incoming aircraft, Cole and all of the lions backed away as the massive aircraft got closer, "GET DOWN!" Cole yelled as the airplane flew right over them Cole got on his knees and tried to block out the loud engine noise by covering his ears while all of the lions in the hunting group roared and yelled in agony from the ear piercing noise, Cole quickly stood up and saw that the airplane was heading south and the back of the airplane was on fire, then Cole heard an explosion when he saw the plane crash in the distance, Zira and the rest of the lions gathered around Cole "What was that thing?" Zira asked "It was an airplane" Cole replied "A what?" Zira asked in confusion "I will tell you when we get over there" Cole replied "I think it landed somewhere south of here" said Kovu, Cole looked in the distance with his binoculars and saw smoke rising over the hills "Alright Zira its up to you" Cole said as he lowered his binoculars then Zira looked at the smoke that was rising in the distance and said "Whatever that thing is it could be dangerous so we should make our way over there to see if it is or not" Cole put his M82 sniper rifle away and took out his 12-Gauge shotgun "Well we should head over there right away before the pridelanders get there" said Cole "I agree, Simbas lionesses could have seen that from priderock and they could be making their way over there right now" said Zira" Cole nodded "Well we should get going, those pridelanders aren't gonna wait for us" said Cole.

* * *

**Somewhere at an airforce base in U.S.A...**

Eric Stonewall was sitting at one of the electronic GPS computers, many of the workers in the room scattered around every terminal Eric was a computer operator and his job was to keep watch on airplanes as they make their way to their destinations, he was also a commando that was hired to go behind enemy lines, then from behind the room a man shouted "One of our cargo planes just went down I need everyone to locate the plane immediately!" after hearing this Eric got out of his chair and walked up to the man he tapped him on the shoulder and the man looked at him "What do you mean an airplane went down?" Eric asked "Oh Mr Stonewall" the man said "Yeah I just wanted to know about this airplane that you were taking about" said Eric "Follow me we need to talk about this somewhere quiet" said the man, Eric followed the man down the hallway and into some sort of office, when they entered the office Eric closed the door behind him and sat in the chair in front of the desk, there was a name label on the mans desk that said Paul Lawrence, the man who was named Paul sat in his desk and took out several papers, "So did you need me for anything?" Eric asked Paul stopped looking at the papers and looked at Eric "We've just received news that one of our cargo planes just crashed somewhere in Kenya" said Paul "Do you know where the crash site is?" Eric asked "We haven't located the crash site yet but we did find a trace" "Where?" Eric asked "We found what appears to be an unknown location that's located in Kenya Africa" Paul replied "So where exactly is it then?" Eric asked "The location is nowhere to be seen on the map but luckily one of our planes were able to get a snapshot of the area" Paul handed Eric a sheet of paper, Eric took the paper and looked over it, it appeared to be a birds eye view of some sort of land, there was some sort of giant rock structure that was arched into the sky and on the left side of the picture seemed to be a dark desert like land with several caves "So how did you find this area?" Eric asked "We located it with our satellites and this unknown part of Africa seems to have no name or label" Paul replied "So what do you want me to do?" Eric asked "We heard that you're a professional commando so we thought it would be a great idea for you to go down there and track down the missing airplane, we are also planning to send the military down there so we can use the area for our military operations since no one knows about this place" Paul replied, Eric thought about this for a moment he hadn't been on any missions since Afghanistan, he looked at Paul and said "Do I have a choice?" "Its up to you Eric unless if your willing to abandon the lives of some of our own men out there" Paul replied "Very well then I will do whatever it takes to bring those men back home alive" said Eric "Well then, be sure to get yourself prepared you will be departing tomorrow" Paul replied, Eric nodded and got up from his seat and made his way towards the door "and one more thing" Paul said before Eric could leave the room, Eric turned his attention to Paul "If you find any trace of Cole Maxwell do what is necessary to capture or kill him we heard that he hiding out somewhere in this unknown area and he has stolen a valuable WMD from the government" said Paul, Eric nodded "Don't worry I will do whatever I can to track him down and retrieve that WMD" "Very well, you may leave now" said Paul. .

* * *

**Aright everyone im gonna wrap it up for this chapter and yeah I could have put in a better ending but I don't want to cram any more of my story ideas into this chapter but I will be working on the next chapter. So im gonna be putting more characters into the story and as you can see there is going to be another human heading to the unknown location so im gonna add more surprises for the next chapter and try to make it as epic as I can. so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think.**


End file.
